


A cat in a room

by AryaJune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And there is kitten, Castiel in the Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, cas/dean, it's really just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaJune/pseuds/AryaJune
Summary: Castiel found a cat and wants to keep it in the bunker, hiding it from Dean.





	A cat in a room

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written for the challenge "sentence prompt" in a Destiel Facebook group, my sentence was "Why the hell is there a cat in my room ?".  
> I have also a version in French, if someone is interested to read it in French.

Castiel had been caught red-handed. He stood in the doorway of his room, so close to the victory. There was only one step left, and it was won. However, there was a problem. Sam was right behind him, and had just made a cough to get his attention.

"... Cas ? What are you doing with a cat in your arms ?”

“ Don't tell Dean !"

This was how everything started. He had managed to convince Sam to hide the kitten from his brother. It had not been very difficult, given that he had found it abandoned on the side of a road, and Sammy would never have had the heart to abandon an animal a second time. Conversely, he knew that if Dean were to learn about it, it would definitely not be so easy. So they had agreed to hide it.

The kitten, whom they had originally named Mister Cat on the idea of Cas, was generally in his room, and didn't really move around much. Except on the days when Dean was absent, he let him move around as he wished. Fortunately for them, he seemed to be satisfied with this situation and mewed only rarely. Castiel tried to clean the hair left behind by the animal, but it was not always easy. Anyone who has ever had a cat knows how much they shed everywhere.

It was at Dean's first sneezes that Castiel began to worry that he found something was wrong. The first few days, he did not care much about it, just thinking he'd caught a bad cold. As Castiel could not help feeling guilty, knowing full well that he was the cause of Dean's health problems, he was careful with him. He even tried to cook an apple pie, which turned out to be rather successful, and that delighted Dean. Especially since Castiel had not been content to buy one, but had made it himself, which made him particularly happy when he found out. After a while, the hunter noticed the sudden change in angel's behavior, but did not reconcile this with the beginning of his sneezing.

Dean found him more and more often in his room, either with a surprise, or simply asking to watch a movie with him. He quickly got a little smile on his lips, and hoped that Cas would be there as soon as he went to his room. He felt a bit like a teenager with his first crush, so he tried not to think too much about it.

There was even one evening when he saw Castiel sitting cross-legged in his bed, his face beaming, surrounded by honey desserts, with a bee plush proudly sitting on his knees. That day he found nothing more to say than: 

"Cas, what the fuck?”

“I came across a honey shop, and I thought it would be nice to share these wonders with you! It does not please you?"

Seeing Cas' smile starting to fade, he hurried to join the angel, saying that all this made him extremely happy. Before sneezing. Damn cold.

Despite the incongruity of these gifts, he could not help but keep the bee in his bed, placing it next to him when he was asleep.

Several days passed, and Dean was still sick at the bunker. To try to change his ideas, Castiel decided to take him to the movies to see the latest Tarantino. During the movie, as his hand was placed on the armrest between them, he felt Dean's fingers sneaking between his, causing him to jump. He turned to the hunter, his surprise in his eyes. In spite of the darkness of the room, he saw Dean’s cheeks blush, and Dean quickly withdrew his hand.

"So... Sorry, Cas, but... I thought... You know... I felt like you were sending me signs for a few days... Then invite me to the movies... Sorry, forget it!"

Castiel's lips stretched out smiling, and he slipped his hand back into his, gently pressing his fingers. The relief and delight in Dean's eyes accentuated his smile.

Their relationship continued to evolve, contrary to Dean's state of health, which stagnated at the stage of sneezing. After several weeks without improvement, he began to find it strange. He finally understood what was happening inadvertently.

As he returned from a hunt earlier than expected, he found Castiel in bed, watching Netflix. Thus far, nothing surprising. What was much more, it was the kitten purring on his legs.

" Why the hell is there a cat in my room?!"

Castiel jumped, an indescribable panic in his eyes.

"Well... This is Mister Cat.”

“You're talking about a name. And that doesn't answer my question!”

“... We're together thanks to him?”

Seeing that Dean's expression was getting worse as he heard this, he hurriedly told how he had found him, how Sam had helped him hide him, and finally, how he had felt bad to see Dean sick by his fault. But he could not bring himself to leave the kitten, and so he had to compensate by being adorable with Dean. He added that he would probably never have had the courage to show Dean how he was feeling, and he had been extremely happy that he interpreted his change of behavior as love.

Dean hesitated between getting angry after him and immediately pulling out the animal, or thanking him and allowing him to stay. But he knew that he had lost that battle in advance as soon as he met the blue eyes of his angel pleading with tears. He approached, took him in his arms and said:

" You're so lucky I love you, you know."

Phrase which was punctuated by a sneeze, which made him immediately add:

" But this cat is forbidden to come to my room, understood?"

Castiel nodded quickly, before kissing Dean as lovingly as possible. He has the best boyfriend in the universe.


End file.
